Emile-A239
|hair= Black (concept art) |eyes= Unknown |age= 29 |cyber= None |affiliation= *UNSC Army *Special Warfare Group Three |rank= Warrant Officer |specialty= Assault |battles= Fall of Reach |class= Alpha Company }} Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as part of Noble Team with the call sign Noble Four during the Fall of Reach in 2552.Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24523 Bungie.net - Emile's performance report] Summary Emile was born in Luxor on Eridanus II on March 11th, 2523, he died in August 30th, 2552, defending the Pillar Of Autumn on Reach. Orphaned, he was soon conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, but was pulled out of the unit by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Communique from Kurt to Mendez] Later, he became a member of Noble Team and fought during the Fall of Reach. Death Emile and Noble Six had made their way to a Reach drydock at Aszod, where the Pillar of Autumn was docked. Whilst clearing a landing site for a Pelican, Emile took control of a Mass Driver emplacement to assist with the defense. During the engagement, a Phantom pulled up above the emplacement and dropped off a group of Zealots. Emile dismounted from the emplacement and killed the first Elite with his shotgun. However, a second Elite managed to impale him with an Energy Sword from behind. Defiant to the end, Emile unsheathed his kukri and stabbed the Elite through the throat. Knocked off balance by the blow, the Zealot fell off the platform, pulling Emile down with him. After killing the Elite, he crawled to the railing and bled to death. (Inference to clues of Emile's body) Emile's panting can be heard for a short time through Noble Six's comlinks. When the Lieutenant ascends the stairs to the mass driver, two dead Elites and a lifeless Emile are found slumped against the railing. A true NOBLE death. Personality and traits Respected by his peers, Emile is described as being detail oriented and unbreakable, being an effective member of the unit while in the field and maintaining strict discipline off the field. He is, however, noted to have the most trouble interacting with non-Spartans than anyone else in Noble Team. Emile is noted for being particularly bold and aggressive. Colonel Urban Holland noted that Emile-A239's excessive use of force makes it hard to field him against insurrectionists due to the resulting reaction in civilian media, to the degree they would replace him with SPARTAN-344 if another counterinsurgency operation would come up. He also treats regular civilians with suspicion and disregard, which has led to confrontations between him and Jorge-052. Despite his hard outlook, he held a deep respect for his teammates, as well as readiness to sacrifice himself in order to allow the Pillar of Autumn to escape. Emile is also known to handle the loss of teammates by masking his emotions with humor.Halo: Reach, Legendary Developer Commentary He also possesses an "impressive" collection of Covenant contraband. While in direct violation of Subsection Seven of the Cole Protocol, his superiors ignore this, due to them being part of the Army. Equipment Emile typically carries an M45 Tactical Shotgun and an M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. His signature weapon is the large kukri knife sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron. Emile wears a MJOLNIR EVA helmet with a skull carved into the faceplate (designated EVA C), it also has a HUL attachment. The rest of his armor consists of the Assault/Sapper chest piece, the Assault/Breacher wrist utility, Security right shoulder piece, Operator left shoulder piece, Tactical/SOFT CASE utility, and FJ/PARA knee guards. His armor's primary and secondary colors are silver and red, respectively. However, his armor cannot be fully replicated, since placing the secondary color as red will not affect the right shoulder pauldron (his Security shoulder with the kukri). Trivia *Emile was voiced by Jamie Hector.Halo: Reach, Credits *Emile shares his home world with John-117. *Emile was one of the oldest known SPARTAN-III candidates upon conscription, being eight years old at the time. Carter-A259, the oldest, was eleven. *Emile's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode. *The name Emile means "eager", which reflects upon his bold nature. *Emile is the only member of Noble Team, aside from SPARTAN-B312, whose face is not seen throughout the game. He is also the only one who does not remove his helmet at any time in the game. However, Emile's face is depicted in concept art.Early concept art image showing portraits of each Noble Team member The faces shown in the same concept art piece are seen in one of the screens in the Tribute Room, but Emile's face is largely obscured. *Emile's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and is obtained by earning a Bulltrue Medal in either multiplayer or Firefight matchmaking. *When playing co-op Emile's helmet is a standard EVA helmet, missing its traditional skull, though during single player it can be seen. In cut scenes, however, the skull is unaffected. *Interestingly, shooting or meleeing Emile's body after his death causes his shields to disperse as if they were still active. This quirk also applies to the two Zealots he killed. *Emile bears a resemblance to the character Ghost from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as both sport skull visages on their headgear. *Emile's carved helmet, the EVA C, is available for purchase within the Armory, becoming visible at the rank of Lt. Colonel and with the purchase of the EVA Helmet, and purchasable at the rank of Commander. *When Emile stabs the Zealot with his kukri, he stabs the Elite on the right side of its neck. When you look at the corpse, the knife is on the left side. He could have stabbed the Elite multiple times, however, as it is not shown that he didn't. *To fully replicate Emile's armor you would have to reach the rank of at least General. *Emile's dead body is the only one out of the whole of Noble Team that can be actually seen during gameplay. *Strangely, while Emile is depicted as having a gold visor on his EVAC helmet in most pictures, in various parts of the campaign, his visor appears to be a pearly-pinkish color. This is could be due to lighting effect, however, it should be noted that it appears this way in a variety of different lightings, or a possible future visor color. *The Onager, a ground-based MAC Cannon, has the initials "S-239", the number tag of Emile and the initials "S-266", the number tag of Jun. This is like the Halo: Reach-era Scorpion, which as the initials of Emile's comrade, Jorge, "S-052" *Emile's service tag is a possible 7 reference because 9+3+2=14/2= 7 Gallery File:Emile 239 concept full.png|Concept art of Emile-A239 holding a grenade launcher. File:ReachConcept EmileHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Emile's helmet. File:Emile-A239.png|Emile with his shotgun. File:Emile.png|Emile crouching. File:Grenadier (Noble Team).jpg|Emile-A239 and his kukri. File:Halo Reach - A Spartan Will Rise-2.jpg|Emile fires at two Banshees and a Phantom from a Pelican. File:Emile_kukri.png|Emile drawing his kukri in combat. File:reach 947096_Medium.jpg|Emile, fatally wounded by a Zealot. File:HaloReach - EmileDeath.png|Emile's final resting place. File:Emile's Profile.jpg|Emile's profile in Halo: Reach's Firefight. File:Emile standing.png|Emile, after killing a Skirmisher. The shot bears a noticeable resemblance to a piece of artwork from Marathon 2. File:Emilie-Avatar.png|An Emile Xbox live avatar. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources es:Emile-A239 Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Halo: Reach Characters